Friskies
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Hikari is surprised to find that Takeru has a cupboard full of cat food. Especially considering the fact that he has never owned a cat.
This was written a long time ago. I deleted it. Now I cleaned it up a bit, and I figured it was worth another chance.

Quote of the Day:

 _ **"We're friends. We're just friends. We'll always just be just friends."**_

 _ **-Miri, Zack and Miri Make a Porno**_

* * *

Saturdays were nice, they always were, and this one in particular was one that was geared up to be an extra fun one. Hikari didn't get many days to just lounge around to do nothing since she was always busy with schoolwork, or if lucky out with a cute boy, but today was dedicated to simple relaxation. As it usually was on days off however, Hikari was spending the day at Takeru's apartment, the girl having found out over the years that it was hard to have fun without her best friend around.

"Takeru!" She yelled from the kitchen, unsatisfied with what she had found to eat.

Takeru had sent her to rummage for snacks since he was too lazy to get up and do it himself, and Hikari had actually been surprised by what she found. She picked up one of the many small containers, and she looked up at Takeru when she saw him rush into the kitchen. He was out of breath and seemed concerned, but he only stared blankly when he saw what she was holding up in her hand.

Truth be told, Hikari was kind of annoyed when he didn't elaborate on what she was showing him. "What's all this?"

Takeru looked at the girl in front of him, then at the container she was holding, and finally he looked at what she was gesturing to behind her, which was a cabinet almost bursting full of cat food. He would have rather she not know the reason that they had so much cat food despite not having a cat, and now Takeru seriously wished that he had gone up to get snacks himself instead of making Hikari do it. Yamato had been right when he said that not having the proper manners when it came to girls would always, always, backfire.

Takeru however decided to go down swinging. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He gave her the type of smile he knew would have worked on any other girl at school, and for the first time in his life, Takeru wished that Hikari acted more like a fangirl. Not because he wanted to date her, but instead because he knew that she was immune to his charm.

"Takeru," she said once again as she shook the container, expecting a real answer this time.

He sighed, knowing that he couldn't really say no to Hikari. Sure, he didn't mind that he wasn't able to, but that didn't mean that he liked it whenever it interfered with his social life. Hikari would call him up right when he was just about to make a move on a girl, and then he would always end up going to her place just to sit around to hear her prattle on and ask advice for an upcoming date that she had. It was something he didn't quite like, not because of the aspect of Hikari dating, but in all honesty because she could get boring when she was focused on something like that. Takeru couldn't count the number of times that he had told Hikari that Miyako was better suited for girl talk than he was. Hell, he would have even suggested Daisuke if he knew that it would get her off his back once in a while.

"It's cat food," Takeru said dumbly.

What Hikari did next was a combination of a squint, and a quirk of her eyebrows. Clearly Takeru knew what she meant, and seeing his big dumb nervous grin, Hikari knew that he knew that he had also succeeded in his goal of bothering her. He wasn't as 'charming' as he thought he was.

Jabbing him in the chest with her pointed finger, she asked one more time. "I mean, why do you have so much of it?"

Takeru glanced back over to the living room, and weighed his options. He had already talked her down from watching some romantic movie that Mimi gave overly glowing reviews about, and he was glad that she had compromised on watching a comedy instead. However, if they waited too long then Hikari might change her mind and go back to wanting to watch, if one was listening to Mimi's description, 'the greatest love story never told'. Frankly, he wanted to put the comedy to play as fast as he could since he couldn't stand anymore girl talk.

"It's for Patamon."

There was the weird squint quirk thing with Hikari's eyebrows again, and Takeru was seriously starting to really want to be in his living room. He had hoped that his simple response would suffice, but in retrospect what he said had been more likely to raise questions than anything else. The one thing that kept him feeling okay was the fact that what he was saying about Patamon would in no way lead to a conversation about true love. Sure there was nothing wrong with believing in love, Takeru himself was a believer, but he wasn't as idealistic about it as his friend was.

"Why does he have so much?"

Honestly, Takeru's mind was preoccupied, and he wasn't really thinking about what Hikari asked. He had gotten the cat food for Patamon, spending a lot of his own money on it, and Takeru had actually wanted to scold the little monster when he found out that he wasn't even eating it. There was a stray alley cat in the neighborhood that Patamon had developed a little crush on, and had actually started to feed.

Not really thinking, Takeru then accidently revealed this little tidbit of information to Hikari. "Oh, he just gives most of it away to some alley cat he's got a thing for."

It was when he glanced back at Hikari that the severity of his mistake actually hit him. He recognized the bright look in the brunette's eyes, and Takeru stared on in horror knowing what he had just condemned himself to. There was no way that he was going to be able to escape the girl talk that he so feared, and the biggest alarm came when he realized that there was also no way that he was going to escape watching 'the greatest love story never told'. Knowing all this Takeru sighed, resigned to his doom.

* * *

 **Be back soon.**


End file.
